A Day In The Life
by CommanderC
Summary: A day in the life of Cameron Mitchell.
1. Chapter 1

**A Day In The Life**

_This takes place sometime during season 10. If not obvious, this is from Cam's perspective. I own nothing. Don't sue. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

**A Day In The Life**

Alarm beeps. 0530. Time to get up. Back in high school, I would've thought that waking up this early would take an act of God, a natural disaster, or both. Huh. How wrong I was. Though I've been doing this for upwards of ten years, I'm still not used to it. Why, oh why did I want to join the Air Force this bad? Apart from the obvious dream of leaving small town Kansas life to fly planes, that is. I thought it would be all Top Gun: heroic dogfights every day, protecting my country, and bragging of my exploits to all the pretty ladies. Lack of sleep was not part of the deal.

On autopilot, I get ready for my day. Shower. Change of clothes. Check my e-mail. No, mom. I'm not seeing anyone. No, mom. I'm not doing anything dangerous. Yes, mom. I know my dream was to fly, not to run security at a science base. No, mom. They won't consider transferring me. Don't worry, mom. I'm happy here.

I glance at the clock: 0614. Too late to make breakfast. Note to self: check on both Carter and Jackson. If they are in their labs already, chances are they haven't taken the time to eat. Take them both to the commissary. If they resist, use physical force. Enlist Teal'c's help if necessary.

I slip on my well worn leather jacket, and am out the door by 0618. It's an hour drive from my apartment to the mountain, but I don't mind. There is something about the feel of a classic muscle car vibrating around you, about to take off at unlawful speeds. I keep it close to the limit; I can't afford another ticket in as many weeks. The scenery flies by, urban Colorado Springs turning into the highway that winds its way through the lush foliage on its way up Cheyenne Mountain. As most days, this is the most relaxing part of my day. No one trying to kill me. No potential end of the world situations. Just me cruising through the serene landscape that makes this one of the most beautiful places in the universe.

0723. I'm ushered through the gates with a smile and a "good morning, Sir," from base security. This is a good sign. If they were looking hassled, that would mean something had gone down since I was last here. It's looking like I'll be having a boring day today!

_That's all for now, folks! I'll try to get the rest of the morning in the next post. What do you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Day In The Life**

_I would like to start off thanking all of you who read the first chapter, and even after doing so have decided to waste your time on part two. _

**A Day In The Life**

I swear. They need more parking down here. I know, when you work under a mountain space is at a premium. I'm just saying, couldn't we get more of NORAD's spaces? I mean, we're the ones risking our lives and all. What do they do? Track Santa at Christmas. If someone has to walk, it should be them.

0736 and I'm finally down into my home turf. I'm on time. Kind of. The duty guard told me that neither Jackson or Carter signed out yesterday. I tell ya. Anyway, better go force them to feed their bodies. Man cannot live on intellectual stimulation alone. Besides, they have blueberry pancakes today! Most commissary food is something I wouldn't feed to a pig, but these pancakes are the greatest thing since man learned to cook steaks.

I give up. I've been searching for three hours, and I can't find either one of them. I've checked Jackson's lab. Carter's lab. Teal'c's quarters (who also seems to be missing). I checked their rooms. Note to self: if you are ever here enough to be assigned quarters here, you've been working too much and should really consider a change in your thinking. I checked the commissary, thinking that maybe they did decide they were hungry (or in Jackson's case that he needed more coffee), but they weren't there either. I checked the gym. I checked with Landry (he has no idea and requested that I use my time productively and stop my goose chase and finish that paperwork that I still haven't given him from our little jaunt to P39-472). I checked the labs of the other science geeks (Dr. Lee wants me to tell Carter that someone who was definitely not him might have sorta, accidentally blown up her laptop that he borrowed without her permission) and Jackson's language freaks (if you find him, tell him I need him). I even broke down and checked the infirmary (thank you Dr. Lam, but are you sure you need another physical done, I mean, I had one done a year and a half ago). Too bad Vala's off world with the Tok'ra. She at least would be helping me, if she didn't already know where they are. It's only 1100, but I'm going to get something to eat. I missed out on my pancakes because of these people.

01128. Mystery meat. I haven't eaten anything all day, and I get mystery meat. And to top that off, apparently the cook's supply of sugar didn't come in, and I can't even wash the taste down with anything. Like my grandma used to say, if it ain't sweet, nobody eats. My team has been AWOL all morning. I gotta talk to Landry again. Even he has to admit that this is a problem.

_End part two. I can't improve unless you tell me what you don't like. This can be either about the plot or my writing style. I don't even mind if you just tell me what you like. That can be helpful as well. See the button. Press the button. Submit review._


	3. Chapter 3

**A Day In The Life**

_Thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate all constructive criticism and try to learn from it. Here we go, on to part three._

**A Day In The Life**

Do you know how difficult it is to get in to see a general when you're not announced? Well, usually I don't either. I usually just stick my head into the office give a how's it going and by the way, the world's about to end. Not today. It's 1203 and Walter's playing watch dog. The idiot's not letting anyone disrupt his master's meal. Ok, I get it. It's the one day that Landry sets aside to eat with his daughter, and he doesn't want to be disturbed. And Walter's protecting both himself and me. I really need to get in there. It's no use claiming an emergency, that man is as effective as a Rottweiler. Don't get me wrong, I love that bald-headed little man. Without him, nothing around here would get done. I'm just saying, sometimes he can be a little too efficient.

1258 hours. Finally. Hey Caroline, looking good today! No, sir. I wasn't hitting on your daughter, sir. I wouldn't do that, sir. At least not in front of you, sir. No, sir. I still haven't finished my paperwork, sir. Yes, sir. I know you're briefing SG-13, sir. This is really important, sir. Sir! My team's been abducted by llamas! Hah. I knew that'd get your attention. The llama part's not true, but I think the rest is. Have you seen any of them lately? No? Has anyone? Ouch. Don't yell in my ear. It's really not necessary. Haven't you noticed by now that Walter has ESP and always knows when he's needed? See! Here he is already.

It's 1343 and it's official. My team is MIA. Ya know, I should have thought to use the intercom hours ago. Did I mention Walter's a genius? One broadcast for anyone who has seen any of them today, and no responses. Dr. Lee's on his way up to go over the security tapes with me. It's always hard for me to resist calling him Billy all the time. You know. Bill Lee. Billy. I slipped up once and called him that once and he talked my ear off for an hour about why he doesn't like that name ever since the girl he liked called him Silly Billy in front of his peers. I'm not sure, but I think he was in kindergarten or something like that. But seriously, who calls their classmates their 'peers'? What a geek.

1556. Don't believe what you see in the movies, running through security footage takes time. A lot of time. A lot, a lot of time. First you have to start with the last place you _know _they were and then you have to fast forward from there, switching between cameras as they move through the complex. And since the last time we _knew_ we had seen them had been in the mess hall at 1930 yesterday, there was a lot of footage to sort through. Thankfully Silly Billy brought a few of his peers along, so we could follow all three of my teammates through their nights.

Watch Sam as she goes to her lab. And Jackson to his. And Teal'c to the gym. Then Teal'c to the game room. Then Teal'c to his quarters. Then Carter to Jackson's lab for coffee. Then back again to the Think Tank of Doom. Then Jackson to his quarters. Then Carter to hers. Up at 0400! The freak! That's less than three hours of sleep! How does function on so little sleep and still out-think everyone on the planet? Back to the lab. No, wait! Past it, to the elevators. Great. Now we need to check every single camera on ever single floor that she could possibly have gotten off at. They really need to put cameras inside the elevators. There she is! Sub level 32. There's nothing down there except… oh… she probably needs some of that older science equipment that 

hardly ever gets used anymore… Entering room 32D0716. And not coming out. Ok. They need to spend more money on security cameras. I don't care if these rooms 'never get used' anymore and 'nothing valuable' is stored in them. This is the highest security facility this world has ever seen! There need to be cameras in every single room! No exceptions! Well, except the bathrooms, because that would be wrong. And the personal quarters. But other than that, no exceptions!

Oh, Daniel's up. At least he doesn't look happy to be up at 0419. And again we enter the elevators. Guys, check level 32 first this time. And there he goes. 32D0716. Any guesses to where Teal'c heads off to when he exits his quarters at 0431? I don't even know if I want to know what they've all been doing down there for the past 12 hours.

_End Part 3. Again, I love critical reviews. Tell me what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A Day In The Life**

_Thank you to all my reviewers. Your thoughts and comments mean a lot to me. Sorry it's been a while, but between school and work and homework I rarely have time to write for fun._

**A Day In The Life**

It's 1614 by the time we make it down to level 32 and find room 32D0716. From the outside, nothing looks wrong, but there is something about this room that drew my teammates here at an ungodly hour. I'm thinking alien mind control. No wait! Parasitic possession! Or if Daniel's face was any indication, we might have our first case of zombies!

Armed to the teeth, with two full security teams behind me, I approach the door. Ok. It's going to be fine. We rush in, zat them all, take them to isolation, get Caroline to check them out, find out what's wrong with them, fix anything they've done to destroy the world, save them from themselves, and go out for steaks. Should be simple. The SF by the door looks at me, his key card hovering over the lock. At my nod he opens the door with a smooth swipe.

I burst through the door, eyes quickly passing over packing crates, past dusty equipment that I couldn't even begin to describe, until they landed on the small clearing in the middle of the chaos where my team is residing. Both Jackson and Teal'c are shirtless, while Sam's still in her undershirt. Black tribal paintings adorn all three bodies, covering every bit of exposed skin. Jackson and Carter both have their hair slicked into spikes, using what looks like the same thing they used for paint. As they notice us, Jackson stops flexing his muscles, Teal' c stops laughing (a large, deep, from the belly laugh; if that isn't proof enough of extra terrestrial involvement, I don't know what is), and Sam drops down from the ballerina's pose she had been holding: holding one leg straight above her while standing on the pointed toe of her base foot. A of Sam's face that can be seen turns a bright red, and Jackson gets out a 'this isn't what it looks like,' before we zat them all.

Caroline comes in with a bunch of nurses dressed in protective suits come in and gives the three of them shots of sedative so that they won't wake up while they are being transported to isolation. Her face mirrors my sorrow as she tells me that 'everything is going to be ok. We'll find out what's wrong, and we'll fix it.' After seeing them, I'm not sure I believe her.

2015, and I'm still watching the second hand move around the clock. General Landry politely, but firmly, informed me that I wouldn't be conducting the interrogations because he felt I was too close to my team and couldn't be objective. I'm still not sure what I think about that. On the one hand, I know I can be objective (I don't care what I'd have to do, as long as I can get my team back), and I hate being kept out of the loop where my team is concerned. But. There is something about not having to deal with my friends (or their bodies at least) while they are not themselves does sound better than looking into their faces and have their bodies lie to me in their voices.

I spin around to face the door as it opens, and am overjoyed to see my team walk through it. Thankfully all clean and sane, though they do all look a little sheepish. 'Are you all ok? I see they fixed you! What was it? My money's on zombies, but there is a strong hold-out for alien possession!'

If possible, they all look more sheepish as they turn to look at Carter. 'Um… Well, it's actually none of those. I needed something from storage for the experiment I'm working on, and, well, it turns out that the lock on the inside of the door is broken, and there is no phone in there, so I had to call out using my cell phone, and both Daniel and Teal'c forgot to hold the door, and then my cell phone battery died…' Her rant dribbled to a stop as I burst out laughing. I couldn't help myself. All of this because some genius locked herself in a room. Something was bothering me, and I couldn't help but ask. 'So, what was with the face paint?'

_The end! This is the first story that I have not written all at once, so I'd really like to know your thoughts. Also, I'm thinking of doing a companion story from Sam, Teal'c, and Daniel's POV. What do you think?_


End file.
